


The Skin Fic (tłumaczenie polskie)

by orphan_account



Series: fuck my life honestly [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Translation, bad translate but here you go, i'll translate more anyway, one of this fucked up phan fics, pls don't, the skin fic, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polskie tłumaczenie znanego w phandomie Skin Fica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skin Fic (tłumaczenie polskie)

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie nie jest zbyt dobre, bo nie umiem, sorry not sorry. Ale to zawsze coś, nie? (Tbh zrobiłam to po prostu na prośbę przyjaciółki, ok ;_;) No i jeżeli tu jesteś - dafuq, czemu wyszukujesz w internecie takie rzeczy (we'll all meet in hell someday, bye)
> 
> FANFIC NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA
> 
> Autorka: http://weirdficgirl.deviantart.com  
> Fanfic (reupload): https://www.wattpad.com/24945394-the-skin-fic-reuploaded
> 
> WARNING: relacja męsko-męska, proste treści pornograficzne i parę elementów, które choć gore nie są, to i tak mogą porządnie obrzydzić. You have been warned, kid.

Została ledwie resztka kremu przeciwsłonecznego. Phil desperacko ściska butelkę, ale ze środka wydostaje się tylko mała strużka balsamu.

\- Kurwa - syczy. W lustrze dostrzega swoją różową, łuszczącą się skórę i wzdycha, sfrustrowany.

\- "Nie będziesz potrzebował żadnego kremu przeciwsłonecznego." - Phil gorzko drwi ze słów Dana, które słyszał zaledwie wczoraj. - "Słońce nie świeci nawet tak mocno."

Wrzuca butelkę do kosza i wychodzi z łazienki, bez namysłu łapiąc kawałek skóry i odrywając go od swojego ramienia. Przechodzi do sypialni i staje obok łóżka, patrząc na śpiącego Dana z mieszanką miłości i złości, które palą go od środka.

\- Pierdol się.

Dan porusza się i w końcu unosi do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Co?

\- Spójrz na mnie!

Szczęka Dana opada lekko, gdy jego wzrok napotyka na widok ciała Phila, łuszczącej się i zniszczonej od słońca skóry.

\- Cierpię, ty kretynie.

Dan rzuca mu tylko lekki uśmieszek i unosi pościel; jest nagi, tak jak Phil, który po chwili ponownie wślizguje się do łóżka, prosto w ramiona Dana. 

\- Spójrz na mnie - powtarza łagodnie. - Jestem potworem. Łuszczącym się, obdartym ze skóry potworem. - Phil zamiera, gdy język Dana przesuwa się po jego chropowatym policzku. 

\- Myślę, że wyglądasz cholernie seksownie.

Phil chce odsunąć się, ale zatrzymuje go zacieśniający się uścisk. Ich ciała zderzają się, a Dan ociera swoją delikatną skórą o skórę Phila, nadrażliwą, szorstką.

\- D-Dan?

Dan przygryza własną wargę, ale wkrótce jego uwaga przenosi się na złuszczoną skórę na szyi Phila. Phil zamyka oczy, gdy Dan zaciska swoje zęby na końcu odstającego jej kawałka i płynnym ruchem odrywa go.

\- Może i skłamałem, mówiąc, że nie potrzebujesz kremu przeciwsłonecznego. - Dan jęczy, prowadząc obolałą rękę Phila do swojego twardego już członka. - Może mam jakiś chory fetysz jeśli chodzi o łuszczenie się i zdzieranie skóry.

\- To tak bardzo boli - skomle Phil. - Zrób coś z tym, Dan.

Oddech Phila urywa się, gdy Dan zdziera z jego ciała kolejny kawałek skóry i ssie go w ustach, przed połknięciem przesuwając po nim językiem i rozkoszując się słonym smakiem.

\- To nienormalne. - Phil marszczy brwi, jest jednak pełen wstydu; jego też to podnieca. Nie przestaje zadowalać Dana ręką, podczas gdy ten zdziera z niego skórę i liże jego wrażliwe, czerwone ciało.

Dan przesuwa się tak, by usiąść okrakiem nad Philem, pochylając się i ocierając się o jego tors, by płatki skóry stopniowo odchodziły od ciała. Phil krzyczy z bólu.

\- Dan! Nie ma żadnego kremu, a ja cierpię już wystarczająco w takim stanie.

\- Mogę to naprawić. - Głos Dana jest zachrypnięty. Przesuwa się do brzucha Phila i niczym w furii zaczyna ocierać swoim penisem o jego klatkę piersiową. W przeciągu sekund jego nasienie pokrywa Phila.

\- O Boże. - Phil zaciska palce na pościeli, gdy Dan wciera ciepłą spermę w jego zaróżowioną skórę. Jęczy, gdy ta ostudza się, jednocześnie nie przestając pieszczenia nasady swojego członka. Czuje, że i on już niedługo dojdzie.

\- Czy... czy twój penis też ma takie oparzenia? - Dan szepcze, ześlizgując się w dół, by to sprawdzić. Phil rumieni się, przypominając sobie nagą kąpiel słoneczną wczorajszego południa. Jęczy, gdy czuje język Dana oczyszczający jego członka z luźnej skóry i kojący palące uczucie. Gdy czuje usta okrywające główkę jego penisa, dochodzi w jednej chwili. Kiedy kończy, Dan pada na łóżku tuż obok niego.

\- To... było... odrażające... - mamrocze przepełniony wstydem Phil. Dan sięga w jego stronę, odrywając długi pasek skóry z biodra Phila i okręca go wokół palców z uśmiechem.

\- Nie opuszczamy łóżka, dopóki nie będziesz w pełni zdrowy, wiesz o tym?

Phil patrzy jak jego ukochany wkłada skórę do ust i przeżuwa parokrotnie, nim w końcu szepcze:

\- Wiem.


End file.
